The Winchester sisters
by Dreamer0012
Summary: This is what it would be like if Sam and Dean were girls, Samantha and Deanna Winchester. Some things will be different so it's not just like the show. There will be a love story with Deanna and Castiel.


(A/N I know people want me to update my fanfic about The Fosters but i'll probably put that on hold until January. It's just hard to get inspired to write it when the show isn't on right now. I will start updating it though, I promise! Now, onto this story. This is about what it would be like if Sam and Dean were girls. I will be changing quite a few things so it won't be exactly like the show's story line because that would be boring if it was just like the show, but Cas will still be in it and he might have a thing for a certain Winchester girl ;) )

**PROLOGUE**

"Mommy!" Five year old Deanna squealed, jumping into her mother, Mary's, arms. "Hey, sweetheart." Mary said, pushing a strand of the girl's blonde hair behind her ear, "Are you ready for bed?" Deanna nodded, "I want to tell Samantha night first." Mary sat her down, pulled six month old Samantha out of her crib, and handed her to Deanna. "Good night, Sam." Deanna said, kissing the top of the baby's head, causing her to giggle. Mary put Sam back in her crib and led Deanna into the hallway where John was waiting, "I'll put Deanna to bed." He grabbed her hand and led her into her bedroom. After Deanna and Samantha were both tucked into bed and sound asleep, John and Mary crawled into their own beds.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was only a few hours later when John and Mary were woken by the sound of Samantha crying. "I'll take this one." Mary said groggily as she climbed out of bed and made it across the hallway to the nursery. She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone standing over the crib. "John?" She asked then, remembering John was asleep in their room, walked closer to the figure and forced it to turn around. When she saw the person's face she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Mary!" John yelled, jumping out of bed and running into the nursery. All he found was Sam, still crying. "Shh, calm down." He coaxed, gently pulling the baby into his arms. He had just noticed the drops of scarlet landing on Sam's forehead. "What the hell?" He looked up and found Mary pushed against the ceiling, a long gash across her stomach. "Mary!" Just as John screamed the ceiling erupted into flames, consuming Mary along with it. "Daddy?" Deanna asked, running into the room. "Take Samantha and run outside." John ordered, handing over the baby. Deanna nodded and ran down the stairs then onto the front lawn. John wasn't far behind. He grabbed the kids and carried them farther from the house just as the rest of the second floor exploded in flames.

**CHAPTER 1**

**16 years later- Stevenson Boarding School**

Collin pushed Samantha onto her bed, climbing on top of her and kissing up her neck and to her jaw line. Samantha kicked off her pants then ripped off his shirt. "Do you want to do this?" Collin asked breathlessly between kisses. "Of course." Sam answered, running her fingers along his chest. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Go away!" Sam groaned. The knocking continued and Collin grabbed a book sitting on the bedside table and threw it at the door, "We said go away!"

On the other side of the door Deanna pulled a knife out of her pocket and stuck it between the door and its frame. It only took a few seconds for her to unlock the door and sneak into the dorm room. Her eyes landed on the two kids on the bed. Samantha was only in boy shorts and t shirt that was slipping down her shoulders. Her long black hair was messy as if she had just woken up. The boy on top of her was only in a pair of jeans and his blonde hair was just as messy as Sam's. Deanna also noticed how attractive the boy was with his chiseled cheek bones and athletic build._ If only he were a little older... _Deanna cleared her throat and said, "Am I interrupting something?" Sam immediately pushed Collin off of her and sat up, hitting her head on the headboard. Shocked by the interruption, Collin fell onto the floor then quickly jumped to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked angrily. "Sam hasn't mentioned me?" Deanna asked with fake hurt in her voice. "Collin, this is my older sister, Deanna." Samantha explained. Deanna smiled at the boy then turned to her sister, "I need to talk to you."

"That's all? You couldn't have called?"

"It's important. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So?"

"He left on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a while."

"Oh. Um... Collin, can you give us a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Collin grabbed his shirt, kissed Sam's cheek, and hurried into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "How long has dad been gone?" Sam asked, climbing off the bed. "A few weeks." Deanna answered. She began looking through the closet that was next to her and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Please put some clothes on." She tossed them to Sam, who quickly pulled them on. "Where was he going?"

"To Jericho, California. A bunch of men began going missing up there on the same stretch of road and he went to see what he could find out. He called me a while ago and left a message. Here, listen." She pulled out her cellphone and began playing the message. John's voice immediately came on saying, "Deanna, I think something serious is starting to happen. I need to find out what's going on. Be very careful. We're all in danger." "There's EVP on that." Sam pointed out.

"Very impressive. It looks like you haven't lost your touch, kiddo. Listen to what I got when I ran it through a gold wave and took out the hiss." The message began playing again but this time it was a woman talking, "I can never go home." "That's creepy," Sam said, "So what did you need me for?" Deanna sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket, "I need your help, Sam."

"No you don't."

"Well, I want your help."

"Why?"

"Come on, Sam. I haven't bothered you once since you started going to this stupid school. I'm just asking you for this one thing."

"Deanna, I can't just pick up and leave."

"Yes you can. I told the principal that there was a family emergency and that you may have to leave for a few days."

Sam sighed and slumped in the chair next to her desk. "Please, Sam," Deanna pleaded, "I don't want to do this alone."

"Fine, but I have to be back by Monday afternoon."

"Why?"

"I have a final exam in biology and if I don't pass then I lose my scholarship."

"Fine. Get packed and meet me in the parking lot."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"How long will you be gone?" Collin asked as Samantha shoved some of her clothes in a duffel bag. "Just a few days. I just have to sort through some family drama." She finished packing and slung her bag on her shoulder, "I'll see you on Monday." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then made her way to the parking lot. She immediately found Deanna's car. It was a black 67 Chevy Impala that used to belong to their dad. The two girls had practically grown up in that car. "It took you long enough." Deanna said climbing into the driver's seat.

"I had to pack and say good bye to Collin." Sam said, throwing her bag in the trunk and climbing into the passengers seat. "About Collin," Deanna said pulling onto the road, "How long has that been happening?"

"A year."

"A year? And why did you never tell me about him?"

"You don't exactly call to check in much."

"Phones work both ways, Sam."

"I know, and I've tried calling you and dad. I either get your voice mails or you say 'I'm busy. I'll call you back in a few' then you never call back."

"Dad wants to talk to you, but he still hasn't gotten over you running away like that."

"I didn't run away. I got accepted into a great boarding school with a full ride. I wasn't going to just throw away an opportunity like that."

"Yeah, I know." Deanna shoved a cassette tape into the radio and a Metallica song came blasting through the speakers. "You seriously need to update your music." Sam said. "My car, my music." Deanna responded and began pulling into a gas station, "Do you want anything?" "No," Sam answered, "How are you going to pay for it anyway?"

"Oh you know, credit card scams. The usual."

Deanna filled the tank with gas, and bought a few bags of chips and a bottle of coke before pulling back onto the highway.

About an hour later they came to a bridge on the outskirts of Jericho. There was police tape preventing anyone from crossing it and there were several cop cars and police officers scattered around the area. Deanna pulled to fake IDs out of the glove compartment and tossed one to Sam, "Let's go." They climb out of the car and made their way to the nearest cop. "Your daughter's dating this guy isn't she?" One of the cops asked, "How's she holding up?" "She's putting up missing posters downtown." The other cop answered.

"Who are you two?" A cop standing by his car asked. "Federal Marshalls." Deanna answered, quickly flashing her fake ID. The officer nodded toward Samantha, "She seems a little _too_ young to be a Marshall."

"She's a rookie. I just brought her along to show her the ropes. So, this isn't the first case you've seen like this, is it?"

"No. There was another a few weeks ago farther up the road. A few more before that."

"Is there any connection besides them all being male?" Sam asked. The cop shook his head, "No." "Do you have any theories on what's going on?" Deanna asked.

"We don't know. Maybe a serial killer or a kidnapping ring."

"Well that is exactly the kind of crap police work I would expect from you guys."

Sam stomped on Deanna's foot to shut her up then smiled at the cop, "Thank you for your time." "What should we do next?" Sam asked once they were back in the car. "Come back tonight when all the police officers are gone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night Deanna and Sam parked their car near the bridge and began walking on it, hoping to find something of importance. "I don't think we're going to find anything out here." Sam said, kicking away a rock that was in her path. "We have to start looking some where." Deanna said.

"Deanna, I can't spend to long on this. I have to be back by-"

"Monday I know. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Because I can't fail this exam and lose my scholarship."

"Why? Because you'd be forced to move back in with me and dad?"

"Actually, yes. Moving back in with you two would mean going back to the life of a hunter and I don't want that."

"You can't escape being a hunter, Samantha. No matter how hard you try you will always get pulled back into it. Let me ask you something, do your friends know who you really are?"

"No and they never will."

"Yeah, that's healthy. You're going to have to face up to who you are sooner or later."

"And who's that?"

"One of us." She began to walk away but Sam quickly caught up and came to a stop in front of her, "No i'm not. This isn't going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility."

"To who? Dad and his endless hunt for the thing that killed mom? I didn't even know her, Deanna. If it wasn't for pictures I wouldn't even know what she looks like. And what does it matter if we do find the thing that killed her? Mom's gone and she's not coming back."

In one quick motion Deanna had Sam by the front of her shirt and violently shoved her into the railing of the bridge, "Don't talk about her like that." She let her go and began to walk away but her eyes landed on a woman in a white nightgown standing on the edge of the bridge. "Sam, do you see this?" Sam followed Deanna's gaze and saw the woman.

She stepped closer to the edge and let herself fall into the water. "What the hell?" Sam asked. They began walking to where the woman had been but stopped when they heard a car starting up behind them. They turned and saw it was the impala. "Who's in your car?" Sam asked. Deanna pulled the keys out of her jacket pocket, "No idea." The car's head lights flashed on and off then it sped toward them. "Sam, run!" Deanna grabbed Sam by the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her behind her as they started running. They made it off the bridge and slid down the incline that led under the bridge, Deanna slipping into a mud puddle. Above them they heard the car come to a stop.

"Do you think it's safe to go back up?" Deanna asked. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it stopped." Sam answered. She looked over at her sister and started laughing, "You look horrible." "It's not funny!" Deanna groaned combing her fingers through her mud soaked hair. "It's pretty funny."

"Let's just go to a motel or something so I can take a shower."

"Ok."

Sam suppressed her laughter as they made their way back to the car. Once they confirmed the car was ok they climbed in and drove to the nearest motel. The man at the front desk gave Deanna a weird look when they walked in. "What brings you ladies to Jericho?" He asked. "We're Federal Marshalls," Deanna answered, "We're working on the missing person case."

"Federal Marshalls, huh? You guys having a convention or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. The man handed them their room keys, "Another Federal Marshall got a room here just a few days ago."

"What room was he staying in?"

"Um, 125 I think."

The girls grabbed their bags and went straight to room 125. Deanna quickly picked the lock and they snuck into the room. Newspaper clippings and pictures were stuck to the wall. "Looks like dad got a lot of work done." Sam said, "Look, he wrote something about demons over here." Sam pointed to the writing over a picture of a young boy. "Try to see what he found out while I take a shower." Deanna said. She dropped her stuff and walked into the bathroom. Sam's muscles were aching so she changed into a tank top and pj pants in an attempt to get more comfortable. She laid on one of the two beds, planning to just rest her eyes for a minute, but fell fast asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sam, did you find out anything?" Deanna asked walking out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and in a pair or shorts and a tank top. She found her sister curled up on one of the beds, sound asleep. The corner of her mouth slightly pulled up in a smile. Sam looked just like she did years ago when she used to fall asleep in the back of the impala, her head resting on her sister's lap. Deanna grabbed the quilt lying at the foot of the other bed and laid it over Sam, who immediately curled into it. She then began looking over her dad's work. After what felt like hours of reading articles and notes she found an article about a woman who jumped off the bridge and killed herself.

"Constance Welch kills herself two days after her children drown in the bath tub." Deanna read the first sentence out loud. She grabbed another article, "Two years after Constance Welch's suicide her husband tells the truth about what happened to their children. He admits that in a moment of insanity Constance drowned her two children. 'Constance had no idea what she was doing,' claims husband, Joseph Welch, 'She loved our children'."

Sam rolled over to face Deanna and blinked her eyes open, "Have you been up all night?" "No," Deanna glanced out the window and saw the sun had already come up, "Oh, I guess I have."

Sam sat up and wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, I think it's a ghost killing those men. Her name's Constance Welch. After killing her children she jumped off that bridge and killed herself."

"So that's probably who we saw last night."

"Probably. I'm going to go get some coffee, you try and find out where this girl is buried."

"Ok."

Deanna walked out the door and Sam began looking through John's notes. Deanna had just reached her car when she saw two cops on the other side of the parking lot. When their eyes landed on her they began quickly making their way in her direction. "Crap." Deanna turned around, whipped out her phone, and called Samantha. "Dude, why are you calling me?" Sam asked when she answered.

"Five-oh. Take off."

"What about you?"

"They spotted me. Go find dad."

Deanna hung up and turned to face the cops as they reached her. "Is there a problem officers?" She asked. "Where's your partner?" The shorter of the two cops asked.

"What partner?"

He jerks his thumb in the direction of the motel, signaling his partner to search inside, "So, fake U.S. Marshall. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My dick."

The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the police car and having her hands handcuffed behind her back.

()()()()()()()()

Sam quickly found notes about where Constance was buried and jumped out the motel window before the cop found her. She hid behind a bush and quickly scanned them over until she found the name Jericho Cemetery. "It's a start." She muttered to herself. The cops were gone by now, so Sam was able to sneak back to the car and grab a shovel, a small bottle of gasoline, salt, and a lighter. Jericho Cemetery was only a few blocks away so she got there fairly quickly. "Ok, now where is she buried?" She scanned row after row of tombstones, thankful that no one was around to give her strange looks, before finally finding Constance's tucked away in the back of the cemetery.

She texted Deanna to tell her where she was then began what would she knew would be hour upon hour of digging.

()()()()()()()()

Deanna was sitting at a table in the back room of the police station, with the cop who brought her in sitting across from her. "So are you and the 'Marshall' that was here a few days ago in on this together?" He asked.

"In on what together?"

"What ever you have to do with the missing men."

"We have nothing to do with that."

"Are you sure? Because there was some freaky stuff about them all over your motel room wall, and we found this," He dropped a leather journal in front of her, "a few days ago in the same motel room." Deanna held back her look of surprise. The cop flipped to a page that said '35-111' on it, "Tell me what this means." Deanna smiled at the man with fake innocence, "I have no idea what that means, officer." Another cop burst into the room, "Back up is needed down town." The cop sighed, handcuffed Deanna to the table, and left. Once she was sure there were no police officers around, she grabbed a paper clip and picked the lock on her handcuffs. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Sam that read; _Constance is buried in Jericho Cemetery. I'm going to burn the bones. Meet me here if you can get away from the cops. _

Deanna immediately snuck outside and made a B line for the cemetery. By the time she got there Constance's grave was already dug up. "Looks like you got the hard part over with." She commented, causing Sam to turn around, startled. "Yeah. Don't you have perfect timing." Deanna grabbed the gasoline and salt and began pouring them on the bones. Just as soon as she started a woman in a white night gown appeared next to Sam and threw her into a tree. Sam fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of her. "Sam!" Deanna yelled. "Burn the bones." Sam gasped, barely able to breath. Deanna lit a match and tossed it on the bones, causing them to erupt in flames. The woman in the night gown began screaming until she was caught on fire too.

Deanna ran to her sister, who was gasping for air on the ground. "Sam, are you ok?" Sam violently shook her head, "Can't. Breath." Suddenly, Deanna remembered that Sam had asthma. She hadn't had an attack since she was ten though so she must not have thought to bring her inhaler. She pulled out the spare she kept with her and held it against Sam's lips. Sam fumbled with it for a few seconds but was finally able to pump a puff of air into her lungs. She did it a few more times until she was breathing normally.

"W-why do you still have that?" Sam asked. "I always have it with me," Deanna said, shoving it back into her pocket, "Just in case." She gave her sister a small smile then helped her to her feet.

()()()()()()

"What do these numbers mean?" Sam asked, looking at the '35-111' written in her dad's journal. Her and Deanna were back in their car, speeding down the highway. "Coordinates," Deanna answered, "but I don't know where to. What do you say we try to find out? I bet they lead to dad."

"I can't, Deanna. I have to get back to school."

"Right. You have that huge test."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, i'd like to help. I just can't."

"It's fine. I get it."

It was nearly midnight when they reached Stevenson Boarding school. Deanna pulled up next to Samantha's dorm room and they both got out. "I hope you find dad." Sam said, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, me too."

"And you should come visit more often. We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do."

Sam began to walk away but Deanna, grabbed her arm, turned her around and wrapped her arms around her, "Bye, kiddo." Sam hugged her back, "Bye." They pulled away and Sam walked the rest of the way to her dorm room. She opened the door and the first thing she noticed were drops of scarlet across her floor. "What the hell?" They led to her bed where blood was streaked across the blankets. She pulled the comforter back and found Collin's body. His face held no color, his eyes were wide open and there was a long gash across his stomach, allowing more blood to spill onto the sheets. "No!" Sam shrieked, just as the bed burst into flames.

Deanna burst through the door, grabbed Sam by the waist, and drug her out of the fire consumed room. "No! Let me go! I have to save him!" She yelled, thrashing in Deanna's grip. "Sam, he's gone. I'm so sorry." Deanna's voice was gentler than Sam had heard it in a while.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The police and firemen were at Stevenson now, taping off the dorm room while a paramedic came out, pushing Collin's body on a gurney. Sam walked to Deanna's car, tossing her duffel bag back in the trunk. "Are you ready?" Deanna asked from the driver's seat. "Yeah," Sam answered climbing into the car, "Let's go."

(A/N I'm still not quite sure the direction I want to go with this, so this chapter is just to get it start. Does anyone have any ideas of stuff they'd want me to change in the story or any characters who they'd want to swap genders? What does everyone think? And sorry for any errors, I didn't get to read through it much.)


End file.
